Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nasal compression devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nasal compression clip to treat nosebleeds.
Background of the Related Art
Sixty percent of people will experience a nosebleed in their lifetime. In the United States, nosebleeds account for approximately 1 in 200 emergency department visits, which is over 500,000 visits to the emergency room annually of which nearly 90% safely sent home. Nosebleeds are very messy, bloody, anxiety provoking experiences that could be easily managed at home if treated appropriately. Epistaxis, the medical term for nosebleed, is one of the most common ear, nose, and throat emergencies. Epistaxis has a bimodal age distribution, with most cases in children 2-10 years old and adults 50-80 years old. Certain high-risk groups, such as the elderly, require rapid intervention to stem bleeding and prevent further complications.
Nosebleeds are commonly mismanaged when they first begin. One common mistake in treating nosebleeds relates to improper compression. Nosebleeds should be treated by applying appropriate pressure to the soft side walls of the nose, for 10 to 15 minutes without interruption, and positioning the head slightly forward. While this sounds simple, it is hard to do. Another common mistake is inadequate compression time. Nosebleeds need compression for 10 to 15 minutes without interruption. Due to arm fatigue, these steps are hard to do consistently.
Medications can be used to constrict vessels to help stop bleeding. However, there is little education or awareness of how, when and what medications can be used. At home, children and elderly may easily tire, forget, or not understand these steps for successful nosebleed rescue.